LA BUSQUEDA
by Marivigil
Summary: Continuación de Oscuridad...Olivia debe encontrar a Peter, que se encuentra perdido
1. Capítulo 1

Previamente en OSCURIDAD: Debido a la influencia que ha ejercido la Máquina sobre Peter, este se siente perdido. Sólo el amor que siente por Olivia le mantiene alejado de utilizar el dispositivo. Un día, en el escenario de un crimen, un cambiaformas ataca a Olivia golpeándola brutalmente. Peter acude en su ayuda y la agente le confiesa que está embarazada. Tras llevarla al hospital y comprobar que se encuentra fuera de peligro. Peter decide utilizar la Máquina para destruir el Otro Lado. Olivia descubre su plan y corre para impedírselo, sube al Arma y una explosión de energía les expulsa del dispositivo, dejándola a ella maltrecha y a Peter en coma. Aunque en otra realidad paralela aparece el joven donde un soldado le informa que él mismo desmanteló la Máquina ya hace 3 años. En UN NUEVO COMIENZO, Peter perdido en esa realidad paralela se encuentra con los otros Peter y Olivia que viven su vida tranquilamente después de haber resuelto su problema con el Otro Lado, junto con Elizabeth, la madre de Peter y sus hijos, Charlie y Liz, y con Walter ocupado ahora en dirigir Massive Dynamic. El científico decide llevárselo a Nueva York para intentar resolver su situación

Y ahora continua en

1 LA BUSQUEDA

Pasado un mes desde que Peter utilizara el Arma para destruir el Otro Lado, la situación no ha cambiado. Sigue en coma en el hospital, de donde Olivia apenas se ha movido. Ha permanecido a su lado desde entonces. Ni siquiera Broyles ha conseguido que vuelva a trabajar. Intentó convencerla una y otra vez como en su última visita  
>- La necesitamos agente Dunham<br>- Lo siento, no me siento capaz, no podría dejar a Peter solo, además le recuerdo que estoy embarazada de dos meses. No podría dar el 100%  
>- Le asignaría un compañero… mire agente Dunham, tenemos problemas, se han incrementado los casos del patrón<br>- ¿Y cree que es debido a lo que hizo Peter?  
>- Seguramente, si. Se han visto atacados y ahora tenemos la impresión de que se están defendiendo<br>- Quizás no sea todo por culpa de Peter, yo también soy responsable. Si no hubiera subido para sacarle de allí…  
>- No piense más en eso. Por lo menos impidió que los destruyese, la cuestión ahora es como convencerles de eso, y por eso la necesito Olivia<br>- Déjeme pensarlo… pero tenga en cuenta que no quiero poner a mi hijo en peligro  
>- Por eso no se preocupe, le asignaré un compañero, usted se limitará a investigar, no participará en operaciones de campo<br>- Gracias, le llamaré en cuanto tome una decisión  
>Broyles asiente y esboza una sonrisa. Se marcha del hospital sabiendo que ha logrado un avance. Walter que ha estado observando toda la conversación, se acerca a la agente, preocupado<br>- Tienes que hacerlo Olivia, debes volver a trabajar  
>- Pero… Peter… no puedo dejarle solo, me sentiría culpable si lo hago<br>- él estará bien, tendrá toda la asistencia que necesite. No puedes pasarte la vida aquí, hija.  
>- Lo se, pero necesito estar junto a él, me siento mejor cuando tomo su mano y noto que sigue vivo<br>- y él sabe que estás a su lado  
>- Walter… ¿y si hacemos algo?<br>- No te entiendo ¿A que te refieres?  
>- ¿Y si entro en el tanque para hablar con él? Como cuando lo hice con John<br>- Pero… tendría que suministrarte drogas y en tu estado… no creo que sea bueno para el bebé  
>- Si… ¿y otra forma? De verdad que necesito encontrarme con él<br>- Lo estudiaré… mientras piensa en volver a trabajar, necesitas distraerte, por ti, por tu hijo  
>- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a volver al laboratorio?<br>- Broyles me lo ha ofrecido también… y creo que si lo haré. Te aseguro Olivia, que Peter estará bien, no vas a abandonarle  
>- Eso está claro. No voy a emplear todo mi tiempo en el FBI, ahora tengo otras prioridades<br>Así que Olivia llama a Broyles, le comunica que acepta su proposición, volverá al FBI, pero con ciertas condiciones, su jornada laboral se limitará a las mañanas, no quiere llamadas intempestivas, no se alejará de Boston mas de 1 día y no participara en redadas  
>- Totalmente de acuerdo Agente Dunham, de eso se encargará su compañero, el agente Lincoln Lee<br>- ¡Lincoln! - exclama Olivia sorprendida  
>- ¿Es que le conoce? No consta en su expediente que…<br>- No, de aquí no  
>- Entiendo, mejor no decirlo por teléfono. No sabemos quien puede estar escuchando. Bien agente Dunham, mañana la espero en la División, tendremos una reunión informativa. El agente Lincoln ira a buscarla a su casa<br>- No, que venga al hospital, estaré aquí  
>- Como quiera agente Dunham<br>...


	2. Capítulo 2

LA BUSQUEDA

2  
>Al día siguiente, Olivia se despide de Peter dándole un beso en los labios. Siempre espera que con ese gesto se despierte. Sale de la habitación y sorprendida se encuentra con Lincoln Lee. A su cabeza vienen recuerdos de cuando estuvo atrapada en el Otro Lado y Lincoln le hacía reír y piensa que es lo que necesita ahora, un poco de consuelo no le vendría mal<br>- ¿Agente Dunham? Soy el agente Lee, su nuevo compañero  
>- Lo sé el agente Broyles me habló de usted. Supongo que tiene el nivel de autorización suficiente<br>- Correcto agente Dunham – confirma Lincoln sin cambiar el gesto de su cara – el agente Broyles me ha informado de todo lo referente a la división Fringe. Conozco cuáles son sus circunstancias y sus limitaciones  
>- ¿mis limitaciones? – Pregunta Olivia extrañada – se refiere a mi embarazo ¿verdad?<br>- Exacto. El agente Broyles me encargó su protección  
>- Creo que se equivoca, yo no necesito protección alguna – asegura Olivia molesta<br>- Lo entiendo agente Dunham – contesta Lincoln sin inmutarse - ¿nos vamos? El agente Broyles nos está esperando  
>Olivia asiente inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, Lincoln responde de la misma forma y con un gesto le indica que vaya primero. Mientras salen del hospital, piensa en lo equivocada que estaba, aunque quizás sea la primera impresión y que más adelante este Lincoln pueda parecerse a su alternativo. De todas formas, no se preocupará más, su trabajo es lo principal, después claro está de Peter y su hijo.<br>Unos días después, la división Fringe recibe un caso. Olivia y el agente Lee se dirigen a interrogar al principal testigo que vive en Cambridge. Durante la visita ocurre algo, el hombre al que han ido a visitar está muerto, deducen que ha sido asesinado, y que lo más probable es que haya sido un cambiaformas debido a las incisiones de su paladar. De pronto un ruido les alerta  
>- quédese aquí agente Dunham, iré a ver de qué se trata<br>- Está bien, tenga cuidado, son muy escurridizos  
>- Ya lo sé, he leído todos los informes sobre ellos. Estoy preparado – contesta Lincoln mientras desenfunda su arma y se marcha.<br>- Eso espero – susurra Olivia que decide no intervenir, y no por la orden de Lee, no quiere arriesgarse a poner en peligro a su hijo. Seguirá investigando por allí. De repente algo llama su atención. Mira por la ventana y sorprendida le ve. Un Observador, parado, al otro lado de la calle, y mira directamente hacia su posición, como si estuviera esperándola. Olivia decide salir, cruza la calle y cuando llega a su altura decide preguntarle  
>- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Peter? ¿Se recuperará?<br>- él está bien – contesta el Observador con tono monótono  
>- ¿Qué? No, eso no es así. Está en el hospital, en coma, si hubiese despertado me habrían llamado<br>- Está allí y está aquí  
>- No lo entiendo ¿Qué significa eso?<br>- Debes ir a buscarle, su lugar está junto a ti. Está esperándote  
>- ¿Y cómo lo voy a hacer? – Pregunta confusa Olivia<br>- Dentro de ti está la respuesta. No puedo hacer más. Ahora tienes que dar un paso a tu derecha  
>- ¿Qué? – Exclama sorprendida ante esa sentencia<br>- Ahora – ordena el Observador sin inmutarse. Olivia extrañada le obedece y en ese mismo momento se puede oír un disparo y una bala pasa casi rozándole. La agente se gira a la vez que saca su arma, puede ver al cambiaformas, al otro lado de la calle, dispuesto a disparar. De nuevo el sonido de un arma, pero esta vez es el monstruo quien cae. Lincoln ha logrado abatirle.  
>- ¿Se encuentra bien agente Dunham? – pregunta Lee mientras se acerca al cambiaformas y con el pie aparta su arma<br>- Si, si… estoy bien – responde Olivia pensando aún en las palabras del Observador  
>- Será mejor que llame a la División – afirma Lincoln – tienen que limpiar esto<br>- Me marcho – dice Olivia repentinamente  
>- ¿Ya? ¿No se queda a ayudarme con la investigación?<br>- Tengo que hacer algo… entrégueme las llaves del coche  
>- Pero…<br>- Ahora – ordena tajante Olivia – enseguida vendrán agentes de la División, puede marcharse con ellos  
>- No me parece lógica esta actitud – acusa Lincoln dándole las llaves<br>- Hable con Broyles, él le dirá lo que es lógico – afirma Olivia subiendo al coche y marchándose. Se dirige hacia Harvard, sabe que Walter se encuentra allí, tiene que hablar con él  
>...<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

LA BUSQUEDA  
>3<br>- Tenemos que hacerlo Walter – Asegura Olivia entrando bruscamente en el laboratorio  
>- ¿qué… que quieres decir? No creo que sea buena idea<br>- Un Observador ha hablado conmigo  
>- ¡Sorprendente! – exclama Walter - ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – Pregunta interesado<br>- Que Peter está bien, que está allí y aquí, y que debo encontrarle, pero… Walter, Peter sigue en el hospital, no hay más que eso  
>- ¿estás segura de que esas han sido sus palabras? Curioso… los Observadores no hablan por hablar, siempre hay una finalidad<br>- Por eso te digo, debo conectar con Peter y ahora con mayor motivo  
>- Pero Olivia, hija, tendría que aplicarte algunas drogas para que puedas abrir tu mente, y ya sabes cómo es el final, me temo que pueda afectar a tu bebé<br>- Estoy segura que no pasará nada, sólo será en esta ocasión, por favor… necesito hablar con él, entender lo que quería decir el Observador  
>- Tendremos que traerle aquí…<br>- llamaré a Broyles para que se encargue de todo – asegura la agente  
>- Está bien… pero… Olivia, no quiero que te hagas daño.<br>Así que, una ambulancia lleva a Peter hasta el laboratorio. Olivia se prepara para entrar en el tanque, Walter ha preparado una cantidad de alucinógenos en una dosis que considera no afectarán al bebé de Olivia, aunque tampoco está muy seguro de eso. Ya dentro del tanque, cierra los ojos mientras piensa en Peter y en el tiempo que han pasado juntos  
>- "Poco" – piensa, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero todo se ha visto truncado por aquello para lo que estaban destinados. Peter si vio obligado a utilizar el Arma, no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera ella consiguió que dejara de hacerlo. Mientras se pierde en estos pensamientos, nota como algo cambia a su alrededor. Abre los ojos para encontrarse en su dormitorio, el que ha compartido con Peter durante estos últimos meses, en la casa de los Bishop, su refugio, el lugar donde ambos se sentían seguros. Olivia puede ver al joven que permanece de pie, de espaldas a Olivia, mirando por la ventana<br>- Peter – le llama Olivia, pero él no se mueve – cariño, estoy aquí – insiste, pero no aprecia reacción alguna. Se acerca despacio, le toca en el hombro y ni siquiera un acto reflejo. Olivia le rodea para verle mejor y aterrada comprueba que no tiene cara, sólo una mancha borrosa que le cubre el rostro. En ese momento siente como arrastran de ella, Walter y Astrid la sacan del tanque  
>- No es él… Walter, no es Peter – logra decir<br>- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
>- Nada Walter, simplemente no era él. No hay vida en su interior<br>- No…no comprendo… ¿está muerto? – Pregunta Walter asustado  
>- Que él no es Peter – dice señalando al cuerpo inerte del joven<br>- Entonces ¿Quién es? ¿Otro Peter? ¿Un alternativo?  
>- si fuera así, al menos tendría algo de humano – contesta Olivia temblando aún<br>- No lo entiendo Olivia – acierta a decir Walter, cada vez se siente más confuso – Quizás el Arma le hizo algo, le convirtió en lo que has visto  
>- Pero si fuese así, algo quedaría de Peter, algún rastro…<br>- No conocemos completamente lo que hace la Máquina. Quizás tomó de Peter su esencia y dejó el resto, por decirlo de alguna forma… las sobras  
>- No puedo aceptarlo Walter, siento dentro de mí que Peter está vivo, pensaba que era él – dice mirando al cuerpo de la camilla – pero si es sólo una sombra ¿Dónde está Peter?<br>- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Pregunta Walter preocupado - ¿Cómo vamos a buscarle? ¿Y con él? No podemos abandonarle, no hasta que sepamos con certeza que no se trata de mi hijo  
>- Lo entiendo Walter, a pesar de lo que se ahora, no creo que pueda dejarle sólo. Pero mientras intentaremos conseguir respuestas<br>- Por supuesto, hija. Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, pero mientras tanto, tú eres ahora lo más importante, has sufrido un gran shock… ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
>- Sólo necesito un rato más para recuperarme…<br>- Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital – asegura Astrid ayudándola a levantarse  
>- Es una buena idea – afirma Walter – llamaré también a Nina para que se lleve a… Peter<br>- Tranquilo Walter – dice Olivia – mientras no sepamos donde está Peter, sigue siendo él  
>En el hospital ingresan a Olivia, debe pasar la noche en observación. Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero Walter la convenció. El científico decide quedarse con ella a pesar de las protestas de la agente que en ese momento no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar como duerme… y ronca<br>- Hola preciosa – dice Sam Weiss sonriendo desde la puerta


	4. Capítulo 4

LA BUSQUEDA  
>4<p>

- ¡Sam! Que sorpresa, pero… ¿Cómo has podido pasar? No es horario de visita  
>- Tengo mis métodos… y tú… ¿cómo te encuentras?<br>- Bien, sólo estoy aquí por precaución… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?  
>- También tengo mis propias fuentes – asegura Weiss acercándose algo más a la cama – el embarazo de sienta estupendamente<br>- ¿Pero…? He de suponer que lo has leído en el informe  
>- Claro, por supuesto… bien, Olivia, me alegro de que te encuentres mejor. Tengo que irme<br>- ¿Has cerrado la bolera para visitarme?  
>- No te preocupes, se cuida sola. Por cierto… lo olvidaba, me han encargado que te diga algo<br>- ¿A mí? ¿Quién?  
>- Peter está bien, debes ir a buscarle… te está esperando – dice para marcharse inmediatamente después<br>- ¿Qué? ¡Sam! ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Olivia se levanta, se quita todos los cables de los monitores, incluso el gota a gota y todo lo rápido que puede sale corriendo tras Weiss, puede ver como dobla la esquina y se apresura, teme perderle, pero tiene suerte, allí esta Sam, esperándola.  
>- ¿Dónde vas? No tenías que haberte levantado<br>- dime donde está ¿En el Otro Lado quizás?  
>- No… no ha vuelto allí<br>- ¿Entonces? Dime como encontrarle por favor  
>- Esto no es como calcular unas coordenadas. No se puede decir eso de 40 grados oeste…<br>- Sam, por favor, le necesito  
>- Sólo piensa en él cuando quieras cruzar<br>- ¿y nada más? Pero…  
>- ¡Qué hace levantada! – exclama una enfermera desde el otro lado del pasillo, Olivia se gira durante un segundo. Vuelve la mirada hacia Weiss pero ya no está<br>- Tiene que volver a su cama ¿Qué cree que está haciendo dando paseos a estas horas?  
>- Pero… - titubea Olivia<br>- Venga, vuelva a su habitación – insiste la enfermera. Olivia obedece y seguida por la mujer regresa a su cama. Walter sigue durmiendo, no se ha enterado de nada y sigue sin hacerlo mientras la enfermera vuelve a colocarlo todo como estaba antes  
>- No lo vuelva a hacer – gruñe la enfermera – es por su bien. Si necesita algo estaré en el control, pero no se levante, llame a ese timbre ¿me ha entendido?<br>- Gracias – dice Olivia mientras la enfermera se marcha y cuando se asegura que ya no está cerca comienza a llamar Walter intentando no elevar demasiado la voz - ¡Walter, despierta! – Pero no consigue despertarle, así que decide tirarle una bola de papel, logrando que en esta ocasión sí que despierte  
>- ¿Qué… que pasa? – Pregunta confundido - ¿Te ocurre algo? Voy a llamar a una enfermera – dice mientras se levanta<br>- No, Walter, no se trata de eso. Escucha, acaba de venir Sam Weiss  
>- ¿Quién… quien es ese?<br>- Lo cierto es que ni yo lo sé, ya no… pero me ha dicho algo sobre Peter  
>- ¿Qué puede saber él sobre mi hijo?<br>- Quizás más de lo que nosotros pensamos… me ha dicho que Peter está es otro Universo  
>- ¿En otro? ¿En el suyo de origen?<br>- No… en otro… y que debemos ir a buscarle  
>- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Sabemos cómo ir al Otro Lado, hacia donde mirar, estamos prácticamente en la misma línea espacio temporal, pero… ¿otro Universo? ¿Cómo podremos saber cuál de todos es de los que componen el Multiverso?<br>- No lo sé… sólo me ha dicho que cuando vaya a cruzar piense en Peter  
>- ¿Así, nada más? ¿Y si por alguna extraña razón vas a parar a Otro cuarto universo donde no existe nada más que el vacío? Eso es muy arriesgado Olivia<br>- Pero debo confiar en Sam, ya me ha ayudado en otras ocasiones, no creo que me esté mintiendo  
>- ¿y cómo quieres hacerlo? No creo que sea una buena idea aplicarte Cortexiphan<br>- Pero Walter, ahora es cuando estoy más convencida de hacerlo. Aunque en parte tienes razón… cuando lo he utilizado para cruzar siempre he acabado desmayándome, y no quiero perder ese tiempo, como tampoco se cómo es ese lugar, debo estar consciente cuando cruce, para poder saber a lo que me enfrento  
>- Déjame entonces que piense como vas a hacerlo<br>- Pero debemos intentarlo cuanto antes Walter, Peter nos necesita  
>- Bien, no te preocupes. Lo haré… pero ahora tienes que dormir un poco<br>- No creo que pueda, y menos aún con todo lo que se  
>...<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5

LA BUSQUEDA  
>5<p>

Al día siguiente, en la casa de los Bishop. Walter explica a Olivia una de las ideas que ha tenido  
>- Sabemos que puedes ver el Otro Lado cuando te encuentras en una situación de miedo extremo<br>- Lo cierto es que esas ocasiones fueron provocadas por mi miedo a no saber enfrentarme a comenzar una relación con Peter  
>- ¿Con Peter? Pero al final…<br>- Estábamos juntos, si… pero, ya en dos ocasiones sentí ese miedo, quería estar con él pero no sabía cómo. Sentí pánico porque él me viese como era en realidad. Aunque luego todo fue más fácil de lo que pensaba  
>- ¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá él ahora? Pensando que le has abandonado<br>- Walter, no creo que Peter piense eso  
>- ¿Cómo qué no? Estará perdido<br>- ¿Crees eso? – Pregunta Olivia preocupada  
>- Por supuesto, estará solo, sin saber dónde se encuentra<br>- No, no… me dijeron que estaba bien  
>- ¿Y les crees? – Pregunta Walter furioso - ¿Cómo sabes que te dicen la verdad? Peter está sufriendo<br>- No, no puede ser…no  
>- Y lo peor de todo, seguro que está comenzando a pensar que le odias, que ya no le amas<br>- Peter sabe que no es así, sabe que le quiero – susurra Olivia aún más asustada  
>- ¿y qué me dices de tu hijo? Cuando crezca te lo echara en cara, haber hecho eso con su padre<br>- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ayudar a Peter! ¡Pero no sé cómo hacerlo! – Exclama Olivia aturdida  
>- ¿Perdón? – dice una voz tras ella. Se da cuenta que está en el mismo lugar, en casa de los Bishop, pero Walter no está sentado frente a ella, y esa voz… se vuelve rápidamente y allí está él<br>- ¡Peter! – Dice levantándose, pero un súbito mareo la frena y vuelve a sentarse – Peter, te he encontrado… Estás aquí  
>- Espera… tranquila, no soy quien tú crees<br>- Peter, soy Olivia… siento haber tardado tanto, pero…  
>- Un momento, te estás confundiendo… no soy tu Peter<br>- ¿Qué? Entonces me he equivocado…él no está aquí – vuelve a decir asustada  
>- No, no te has equivocado. De hecho él está aquí… en este Universo, pero se encuentra en Nueva York<br>- Tengo que verle – dice intentando levantarse de nuevo, pero no lo consigue  
>- Tranquila – dice Peter acercándose y sentándose a su lado – le llamaré… está con Walter trabajando la forma en como volver a casa – dice mientras le toma la mano para tranquilizarla<br>- ¿Está bien?  
>- Mejor que nunca ¿y tú? ¿Te sientes bien?<br>- Algo mareada… - dice a la vez que se desmaya

Olivia abre los ojos, se encuentra tumbada en su cama. Se siente confundida, no sabe si lo que ha vivido es un sueño o quizás haya pasado de verdad. Se levanta despacio, nota como el mareo ya ha pasado y se encuentra mejor. Decide bajar y preguntar a Walter que es lo que ha fallado. Mientras se dirige al piso inferior comienza a oír voces. No se trata ni de Astrid ni de Walter. Con cautela se asoma a la cocina y entre sorprendida y confundida se encuentra a ella misma  
>- ¡Olive! – Exclama la Olivia de la cocina - ¡Por fin entre nosotros! Ven, siéntate aquí – dice mientras se acerca y la lleva de la mano – veo que estas sorprendida, y no me extraña, me pasó lo mismo cuando la vi a ella, a la Otra, ya sabes…<br>- si… si ¿Por qué me llamas Olive?  
>- Por los niños… si preguntan, eres mi prima<br>- ¿niños?  
>- Mis hijos… Charlie – dice señalando al vientre de Olive – y Liz, aunque ella se ha quedado en la casa de la playa con su abuela Elizabeth. Nosotros estamos en Boston por cuestiones de médicos<br>- ¿Y… y Peter?  
>- Mi Peter ya le ha llamado, estarán aquí dentro de un rato… tranquila. Esto es increíble, Olive… Petah nos ha contado tantas cosas sobre ti, aunque lo cierto es que ya conocíamos la historia… es la misma – sonríe mientras le acerca una taza de café – es descafeinado, tranquila<br>- Espera…le llamas Petah por lo mismo que a mi Olive  
>- Exacto, y para poder distinguir a los dos Peter<br>- Bien, ya te has despertado – dice Peter entrando en la cocina. Charlie va tras él y cuando se encuentra con la recién llegada se sorprende  
>- Es mi prima, cariño… Olive<br>- ¿Y todos vuestros primos son iguales a vosotros?  
>- Bueno… todos no.<br>- ¿Y yo también tengo primos que son como yo?  
>- lo más seguro hijo – señala Peter – venga… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un rato a tu habitación?<br>- ¿Y no puedo quedarme con la prima Olive un rato?  
>- No cariño… tenemos que hablar cosas de mayores<br>- vaaaale – dice el niño marchándose cabizbajo  
>- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta Olive – has dicho que estáis aquí por cuestiones médicas<p> 


	6. Capítulo 6

LA BUSQUEDA  
>6<p>

- Oh, si… es su visita anual para controlar su nivel de Cortexiphan, por ahora todo normal. Por cierto ¿cómo has cruzado? ¿Has utilizado el tanque?  
>- No… la verdad es que ocurrió… Walter me estaba poniendo nerviosa y…<br>- Y eso no es nada extraño en él – asegura Peter – a veces me han dado ganas de desaparecer cuando se pone así. ¡Oye! Sonreís de la misma manera, ¡y las dos habéis bajado la mirada a la vez!  
>- somos más iguales de lo que creemos. Supongo que no cruzaré al otro lado para compensar ¿verdad? – se alarma Olivia<br>- Espero que no – afirma Olive  
>- No lo creo, Olive lleva equipaje – dice Peter sonriendo<br>- Claro, diferencia de masas – asegura Olivia  
>- Aunque espero estar aquí poco tiempo – dice Olive – No es que me sienta bien, aquí con vosotros, pero no es mi lugar, ni tampoco el de Peter<br>- ¿Y cómo vais a volver? – Pregunta Olivia – se cómo podrías hacerlo tú, pero ¿Petah?  
>- No lo sé – suspira Olive – pero tenemos que hacerlo<br>- Walter sabrá cómo – responde Peter – y ahora que estás aquí será mucho más fácil de averiguarlo  
>- Pero antes de que te vayas me gustaría contarte tantas cosas, advertirte de otras, que no se si vamos a tener tiempo – comenta Olivia<br>- Me parece que no – dice Peter – creo que Walter está llegando ¿no es eso un helicóptero?  
>- ¿Peter está aquí? – pregunta Olive sorprendida<br>- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no sales a recibirle? – sugiere Olivia sonriendo  
>Olive se dirige apresurada hacia la calle y en el porche espera ansiosa que el helicóptero aterrice. Cuando lo hace, ve como del interior del aparato sale primero Walter y seguidamente Petah, que corre hacía ella. Se abrazan todo lo fuerte que pueden para besarse inmediatamente. Mientras son observados por Peter y Olivia que sonríen emocionados<br>- Creo que vamos a tener que usar pulseritas de colores – afirma Peter, lo que provoca que Olivia sonría y le abrace también  
>- Me siento tan feliz por ella, se lo merece – asegura la agente<br>- ¿Cómo ha llegado? – Pregunta Walter acercándose a ellos mientras observan como siguen besándose los recién reencontrados  
>- Ha aparecido en el salón, de repente… ¿te preocupa algo?<br>- No creo que el tejido del universo se vea afectado – murmura Walter – no, no lo creo, se trata de algo natural en ella  
>- potenciado artificialmente con el Cortexiphan – afirma Olivia – pero tienes razón, estoy segura que no tendremos problemas<br>- Claro, claro… ¡Hey pareja! – Les llama Walter – sé que sois muy dichosos por estar de nuevo juntos, pero aquí está haciendo frío ¿Entramos y hablamos?

Dentro, Petah y Olive, sentados juntos no paran de mirarse ensimismados  
>- Gracias… no tengo palabras, de verdad – asegura él<br>- Por fin estamos juntos, de nuevo… creí que no te recuperaría… Estabas allí, tenía la impresión de que no ibas a despertar nunca…  
>- Entonces ¿estaba en coma? Pero ¿Quién es ese otro Peter? – Pregunta Petah preocupado<br>- Pensamos que fue por utilizar la Máquina… no la conocemos bien, mejor dicho no sabemos nada en absoluto, supongo que ese otro Peter es parte de ti.  
>- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿No será peligrosa nuestra presencia para este Universo? – Pregunta Petah preocupado<br>- Por lo menos la tuya, no – contesta Walter – ya que con el otro Peter estamos en equilibrio. En cambio, tengo dudas con Olivia, pienso que por ahora el tejido del Universo no corre peligro, pero no sé qué ocurrirá en un futuro cercano  
>- Tenemos que volver a nuestro lado – responde Olive – yo puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero volver a separarme de Peter<br>- Eso no ocurrirá… Walter, tienes que ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo… nuestro Walter estará preocupado  
>- Por supuesto, lo comprendo, me pongo en su lugar y pienso en todo lo que debe estar sufriendo… quizás con Cortexiphan<br>- ¿Y no será perjudicial para mi bebé? Estoy embarazada de dos meses…  
>- Olvidaba eso… ¿Cómo has cruzado entonces?<br>- Walter… mi Walter me estaba hablando de lo mal que podía estar Peter por mi culpa… perdido y solo en otro mundo  
>- Entiendo… estaba provocando que cruzaras utilizando tu mayor temor, perder al hombre que amas<br>- Y eso no servirá ahora, claro – responde Olivia  
>- Le tiene al lado… vivo y sano, puede que si volvemos a Nueva York…<br>- No quiero más experimentos con Olivia – afirma tajante Petah  
>- Pero… Peter – replica ella – no me importa si podemos volver juntos a casa<br>- Olivia, te has arriesgado mucho para venir a buscarme y no sabemos cómo habrá afectado el cruce a nuestro hijo  
>- Sugiero que volvamos a Nueva York y busquemos la solución menos agresiva para Olivia – contesta Walter<br>- Está bien – gruñe Peter – de esa forma dejaremos tranquilos a Peter y Olivia  
>- Bueno… no importa, pero tienes razón – contesta Olivia - ya sabemos lo propensos que son los Peter a confundirse de Olivias<br>- Ya – responde Peter con tono irónico  
>- Creo que lo que quiero contarte te lo tendré que enviar por email – asegura Olivia<br>- Es una buena idea – responde Walter – ¿os parece bien que aprovechemos ese estupendo helicóptero que nos espera fuera y nos vamos a Nueva York? Por supuesto si Olivia se encuentra bien  
>- Si… ya me he echado una buena siesta… Gracias por todo Olivia… Peter. Me habéis tratado de una forma inmejorable… Espero que mi futuro sea como el vuestro – afirma Olive<br>- Por supuesto que lo será, ya verás como si – dice Olivia mientras la abraza.


	7. Capítulo 7

LA BUSQUEDA  
>7<p>

En Nueva York, en las oficinas de Massive Dynamic, Walter, Peter y Olivia se encuentran con Astrid, la nueva directora de la gran empresa  
>- Es increíble, cuando Walter me dijo lo que pasaba, no podía creérmelo. Bienvenida Olivia – dice la joven con una gran sonrisa – Os quedáis aquí ¿Verdad?<br>- Si, si – responde Walter – en los alojamientos que disponemos en el mismo edificio. Tengo en mente un experimento para que crucen y debe ser en un lugar que también exista en el Otro Lado y desde donde podamos controlar el proceso  
>- Oh bien – responde Astrid – es hora de que me retire, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora. Echo de menos aquellos días en el laboratorio – termina diciendo con una sonrisa<br>- ¿Quieres volver a limpiar vísceras y sesos desparramados por todos lados? - pregunta Walter divertido  
>- ¿Quieres creer que no me importaría? Bueno… os veré mañana, que descanséis… ¡Oh! lo olvidaba… Olivia, bueno la otra Olivia envió este mail… es para ti – dice mientras le entrega un sobre a la agente – te aseguro que es bastante interesante<br>- Gracias ¿Podrías contestarle en mi nombre agradeciéndole todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros?  
>- ¡Claro! En un momento lo enviaré ¡Hasta mañana! – se despide mientras se marcha de allí<br>Walter entonces se vuelve hacia la pareja y sonríe mientras se frota las manos  
>- ¿Empezamos ya entonces?<br>- Como quieras, pero ¿en qué consistiría ese experimento?  
>- Sólo es una teoría sobre la que he estado pensando durante el viaje, en la forma en cómo has llegado hasta aquí<br>- Lo sé, pero no creo que pueda volver a repetirlo, tenía miedo por Peter, y ahora que le tengo a mi lado, me siento bastante segura  
>- Si… si ¿Y si te aplicara Cortexiphan?<br>- Eso ya lo hablamos – responde Peter – no quiero que le afecte ni a Olivia ni al bebé  
>- Pero es que después de darle mil vueltas a la cabeza sigo sin encontrar otra forma para que podáis volver los dos juntos<br>- ¿Y cómo afectaría eso a mi hijo? – Pregunta Olivia interesada  
>- el bebé lo heredará de todas formas – asegura Walter – como mi Charlie, tiene índices bajos del compuesto, pero está controlado y se trata de un niño normal, como ya habréis visto<br>- ¿y después? ¿Cómo cruzaremos? – Pregunta Peter  
>- Haced el amor… lleva a Olivia al pleno…<br>- vale, vale… lo hemos entendido. Pero no entiendo como…  
>- Si un miedo extremo ha conseguido que Olivia cruzase, pienso que el amor que sentís el uno por el otro conseguirá lo mismo ¿Qué me decís?<br>- A mí me parece bien – responde Olivia tomando la mano de Peter y mirándole sonriente  
>- Como queráis… aunque espero que no le pase nada malo a Olivia<br>- ¡Estupendo! Venga, vamos al laboratorio, allí tengo el Cortexiphan. Luego, nos iremos a dormir… por lo menos yo, y espero que mañana, no andéis por aquí, si no me decepcionareis mucho  
>En su habitación, Peter y Olivia se besan apasionadamente. Él la estrecha entre sus brazos, no quiere volver a separarse de ella nunca más. Comienza a quitarle la blusa, cuando ella le detiene<br>- ¿Crees que es lo mejor?  
>- Walter dijo que…<br>- La ropa… si cruzamos  
>- ¿No quieres que nos desnudemos?<br>- Sería algo escandaloso… aparecer así… ¿no crees?  
>- Si… supongo que tienes razón… dejaremos lo imprescindible… Olivia, te quiero – termina diciendo para volver a besarla mientras la lleva hacia la cama. Allí continúan amándose. Olivia siente que jamás podrá ser tan feliz como en ese momento en el que los dos se convierten en uno. No, nunca pensó que jamás se sentiría tan dichosa y sólo desea que el tiempo se pare, que se congele en ese preciso instante<br>- ¡Que hacen aquí! – Grita una voz histérica, Peter se incorpora mientras se coloca la ropa  
>- Espere… espere… podemos explicarlo<br>- ¡Llamaré a seguridad! – Grita la señora de la limpieza  
>- Bien… y que de paso llamen a Nina Sharp, ella es…<br>- ¡Oh, por favor! – Vuelve a gritar la mujer mientras sale corriendo del despacho  
>- me parece que hemos vuelto – afirma Peter mientras ayuda a Olivia a levantarse ¿Cómo te encuentras?<br>- Bien… bueno… creo que… tengo que sentarme  
>- Estas pálida, cariño – Afirma Peter preocupado mientras la acompaña a un sofá para que se siente – será mejor que llame a una ambulancia<br>- Tranquilo – susurra ella – suele ocurrir cuando cruzo con Cortexiphan, no te preocupes – termina diciendo mientras se desmaya


	8. Capítulo 8

LA BUSQUEDA  
>8<br>En el hospital, Peter permanece junto a la cama de Olivia, no quiere separarse de ella, lleva 3 días inconsciente, y a pesar de lo que dicen los médicos se angustia con el pensamiento de perderla. Acaricia su rostro con delicadeza, piensa que quizás así despierte antes. De repente, Olivia comienza a removerse. Peter se emociona, puede que haya llegado el momento, y así es cuando ella abre los ojos  
>- Hola – dice el joven – bienvenida<br>- Peter – susurra ella - ¿Qué… que ha pasado?  
>- Te desmayaste, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien<br>- ¿Y el bebé?  
>- De maravilla, mejor que tú y yo si cabe<br>- Que mal que nos interrumpiera aquella mujer ¿verdad? – Afirma Olivia intentando esbozar una sonrisa  
>- Si – sonríe Peter – esto es bueno, que tengas ganas de bromear<br>- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y el Otro?  
>- Mi otro yo, como lo llama Walter<br>- ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Y el equilibrio del Universo?  
>- No hay problema. Walter está en ello, equiparando masas. De esa forma puede que cruce al otro universo y no ocurra lo mismo que con nuestros "amigos" del Otro Lado<br>- No habré perjudicado el tejido del Universo de Peter y Olivia ¿verdad?  
>- Walter ha estado muy ocupado durante estos días midiendo radiaciones… en nuestra oficina favorita de Massive Dynamic y en nuestra casa<br>- Allí cruce la primera vez  
>- Si… pero también dice que vio un ángel<br>- ¿cómo que…?  
>- Si… una de sus locuras, asegura que bajo por las escaleras y le llamó abuelo<br>- ¿crees que… se trataba de su hijo? ¿De Charlie?  
>- Ahora que lo dices… puede ser, que haya heredado de su madre la capacidad para cruzar<br>- Espero que se den cuenta antes de que le ocurra algo malo – afirma Olivia preocupada  
>- Seguro que estará bien… es un chico listo<br>- ¿Piensas que nuestro hijo podrá hacer eso?  
>- Me temo que si… Deberemos tener mucho cuidado con él<br>- Seguramente el Cortexiphan le habrá afectado también  
>- Mira… lo mejor es que no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, sólo de que te recuperes lo antes posible<br>- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
>- Déjalo Olivia… tú sólo tienes que pensar en ti y en nuestro hijo<br>- dímelo, porque si no lo haces tú, tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta  
>- Broyles ha estado aquí, me ha contado lo que está ocurriendo<br>- Si… desde el Otro Lado han aumentado los ataques – confirma Olivia  
>- Fue culpa mía…- se lamenta Peter<br>- No pienses más en eso… ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo, y lo haremos juntos  
>- Por supuesto – responde Peter besando la mano de Olivia<br>- Pero no utilizando la Máquina, prométeme que no lo harás  
>- No creo que tenga más "yos" disponibles para desdoblarme. Y me parece que hay una solución más sencilla<br>- ¿Cuál?  
>- ¿Recuerdas el mail que te envió la otra Olivia?<br>- Si… creo que lo guardé en algún bolsillo  
>- Pues tiene bastante información. Aunque ellos ya me hablaron de eso… Charlie salvó los dos Universos<br>- Eso es increíble – afirma asombrada - ¿Có…cómo lo hicieron?  
>- con su sangre… clonada. Pactaron con Walternativo y cruzaron con su ayuda. Las dos máquinas se activaron a la vez y todo se resolvió<br>- Sólo hay un problema… hasta dentro de 7 meses, no creo que podamos hacerlo  
>- Lo se… a pesar de lo que diga Walter<br>- Si se trata de uno de sus experimentos… ni hablar  
>- No te preocupes, no lo haremos… hay más cosas cariño, y no creo que te entusiasmen<br>- Después de lo que ha pasado, creo que estoy preparada para todo.  
>- Espero que si…<br>- ¿Y bien? Cuéntame – exige Olivia impaciente  
>- entre otras cosas, desde el Otro Lado secuestraron a Olivia cuando tenía 6 meses de embarazo y a Charlie a los 8 meses de edad, para conseguir información genética del niño.<br>- Eso es horrible… ¿y el resto? Has dicho entre otras cosas… ¿Qué puede haber peor que eso?  
>- Tengo un hijo en el Otro Lado… cuando ella se marchó, iba embarazada… y por lo que se ve, el niño ha heredado mi enfermedad<br>- Eso es terrible, pobre criatura… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
>- No lo sé Olivia… las circunstancias en la que ellos descubrieron todo eso fueron diferentes a las nuestras. Como vivieron su vida, como se enteraron de tu… su embarazo… coincidimos en lo básico, el resto transcurrió por otro camino<br>- Espero que no nos desviemos mucho entonces… por lo menos con su vida actual  
>- Yo también lo deseo… pero dejemos esto ahora. Necesitas descansar, recuperar fuerzas<br>- Si… quiero salir cuanto antes de aquí para encontrar respuestas


	9. Capítulo 9

LA BUSQUEDA  
>9<p>

Unos días después, Olivia recibe el alta y sin pasar por casa se dirige al FBI a pesar de las protestas de Peter. Allí se reúnen con Walter, Broyles y el agente Lee, que hasta ahora la ha sustituido  
>- Aunque se agradece, no tenía que haber venido agente Dunham – afirma Broyles<br>- En absoluto, según tengo entendido el problema con el Otro Lado ha empeorado  
>- Si, están muy enfadados – asegura Lincoln – pero mucho… los ataques se ha incrementado en un 80%<br>- Capturamos un cambiaformas y confesó que en su universo ha encontrado la forma de activar su Máquina, y que pronto la pondrán en marcha… si es que no lo han hecho ya.  
>- No puede ser… ¿cómo? – Pregunta Olivia preocupada<br>- No tenía esa información  
>- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Lo que está claro es que Peter no volverá a subir a la Máquina – asegura tajante Olivia<br>- Pero ¿Y si es la forma de salvar vuestro Universo? No podría llevar ese peso sobre mi conciencia  
>- Ya te perdí una vez… no consentiré que vuelva a ocurrir<br>- Tengo una idea – interviene Walter que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado  
>- ¿Y bien Doctor Bishop? – Pregunta Broyles<br>- Nuestro "amigo" no se ha marchado aún  
>- ¿Te refieres al otro Peter? ¿No tenía que haber pasado ya?<br>- Si… pero no se va, quizás te hayas intercambiado con otra persona más similar a ti  
>- Agente Lee ¿podría investigar las últimas desapariciones? – Pide Broyles<br>- Si señor – responde Lincoln saliendo inmediatamente del despacho  
>- ¿Y qué pretendes Walter? – Pregunta Olivia<br>- Si en el Otro Lado han activado la Máquina, quizás podamos hacer lo mismo aquí  
>- Ya he dicho que no quiero que Peter…- Comienza a decir Olivia pero Walter la interrumpe<br>- No será él quien suba, por lo menos el que tenemos aquí delante. Será el Otro… el que está en el hospital en coma  
>- ¿Y cree que funcionará Doctor Bishop? – Pregunta Broyles interesado<br>- En esencia son la misma persona, el mismo ADN… y no está muerto  
>- No tengo muy claro si eso es muy ético – responde Peter – se trata de un ser humano ¡Soy yo!<br>- tienes que pensar que se trata de tu parte oscura, y que nunca despertará… tú tienes la vida – contesta Walter  
>- De todas formas, no quiero provocar su extinción. Allí sigue mi madre, y ese niño que no conozco, pero que forma parte de mí<br>- Pienso que no ocurrirá eso… Como dice el mail de vuestra amiga, si las dos Máquinas se activan a la vez se producirá un choque entre las dos energías consiguiendo un efecto expansivo que separará ambos universos y reparará el más dañado…  
>- ¿Y si no es así? Ya hemos visto como de diferentes somos, a pesar de ser tan iguales<br>- Supongo que las Máquinas funcionaran en todos los Universos – asegura Walter  
>- con la diferencia de que allí era la sangre del pequeño Charlie la que lo arregló todo ¿Y qué ocurre aquí? Puede que Walternativo haya encontrado la forma de activar la Máquina con la sangre de tu hijo y nosotros tenemos el ADN de un Peter que no es Peter – afirma Olivia<br>- ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si resulta que por eso que dices, porque es mi contrario, precipitamos todo hacia la extinción?  
>- Ya has oído lo que han dicho… puede que hayan activado la Máquina… y hay datos de que se están produciendo extraños acontecimientos en diversas partes del país… no se cuánto durará el proceso, pero el fin del mundo está cerca – asegura Walter<br>- Pues tú pareces muy tranquilo – responde Peter  
>- Porque estoy seguro que lo vamos a arreglar con tu otro "yo". Me adelanté e hice las pruebas pertinentes. Sólo necesito que el agente Broyles dé el visto bueno para su traslado<br>- Por mí adelante ¿Y qué opina usted Peter?  
>- No me gusta, pero no puedo oponerme<br>- ¡Esto es genial! Lo único que te pido Peter es que no vayas a despedirte de tu otra parte… No quiero arriesgarme a que se produzca una paradoja y os fusionéis de nuevo  
>- No te preocupes Walter, me mantendré bien alejado<br>- Y tú Olivia, tampoco quiero que estés presente, no vayas a confundirte y salir corriendo para evitarlo  
>- tranquilo Walter, no me verás por allí<br>- Esto es excitante… vamos a poner en marcha la Máquina… ¡vamos a ser testigos de una gran acontecimiento!  
>- Recuerda que ya ha sido activada antes – le rectifica Peter<br>- ah, pero esta vez lo haremos bien – Asegura Walter sonriendo

El día elegido, Peter y Olivia se quedan en casa. Se mantiene en contacto con Walter por medio del teléfono. Quieren saber lo que ocurre en todo momento, para estar preparados en el caso de que los necesiten  
>- ¡Ya está todo en marcha! – Exclama Walter desde el altavoz del manos libres<br>- ¿Cómo esta él? – pregunta Peter  
>- Él no se entera de nada, hijo… aunque la Máquina sé que lo ha reconocido. Se ha puesto a funcionar en cuanto ha entrado en el hangar… bueno, cuando lo han llevado, él no se mueve…<br>- Vale Walter, ya sabemos lo que pasa  
>- Oh, si… es que estoy algo nervioso… oh ¡ya empieza!<p> 


	10. Capítulo 10

LA BUSQUEDA  
>10<p>

- ¿Dónde te encuentras tú, Walter?  
>- a una distancia prudencial… No te preocupes, no pasará nada…ops<br>- ¿qué ocurre Walter? – Pregunta Olivia preocupada  
>- La luz… se ha ido… ten…go… que…- la voz del científico se entrecorta, y sólo se puede oír ruido<br>- Interferencias – asegura Peter intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Olivia toca su mano, quiere hacerle sentir que está a su lado  
>- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás – afirma ella<br>Transcurren varios minutos en un silencio abrumador, sólo roto por el ruido del teléfono. Se temen lo peor. Olivia marca en su móvil el número de Broyles, pero no obtiene respuesta, intenta llamar a Lincoln, y ocurre lo mismo  
>- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa – dice por fin Peter<br>- Si… tienes razón, pero antes de salir, quiero decirte que no te sientas culpable de nada de lo que haya podido ocurrir – asegura Olivia  
>- ¡Peter! ¡Olivia! – Grita Walter desde el teléfono<br>- ¡Walter! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta el joven entusiasmado  
>- ¡Sí! ¡Todos estamos bien! La Máquina interfirió en todos los aparatos, hubo un momento de caso pero ya está todo bien<br>- ¿Y él?... ¿Ha muerto?  
>- Eso es lo más increíble… ha desaparecido<br>- Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible?  
>- Tengo varias teorías… que se haya fusionado con la Máquina, puede haber cruzado al Otro Lado o que sus átomos se hayan dispersado<br>- Entonces… ¿todo ha terminado ya? – Pregunta Olivia esperanzada  
>- No lo sé… no sabemos nada de lo que haya podido ocurrir en el Otro Lado, supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa… Ahora os tengo que dejar… debo informar a los jefazos que hay por aquí… Os veré en unas horas<br>- Bien Walter, te estaremos esperando – se despide Peter terminando la llamada  
>- Espero que en el Otro Lado estén bien – asegura Olivia<br>- Tengo el presentimiento de que será así – responde Peter estrechando entre sus brazos a Olivia – por fin seremos felices – asegura besándola  
>- ¡Oh perdón! No quería molestar – afirma una mujer tras ellos, que se vuelven extrañados para comprobar que se trata de una chica de unos 18 años que les sonríe contrariada – No os preocupéis por mi…No sabía que estabais aquí… ¿Cuándo habéis llegado Tía Liv?<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>Miércoles 11<p>

EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS SOBRESALTAN AL MUNDO

Desde diversos puntos del planeta se han denunciado unos curiosos acontecimientos que han alertado a las autoridades. Personas diferentes en lugares distantes han informado sobre la aparición de familiares y conocidos de su pasado, según señalan, no se trata de lo que podrían llamarse fantasmas ya que los aparecidos siguen vivos, aunque por supuesto más mayores.  
>"Vi a mi hija Linda con 7 años" explica Donald Thompson, 60 años, Detroit "Me saludó, vino hacia mí para abrazarme y después desapareció. Lo curioso es que Linda tiene ahora 30 años y vive en Arizona con su marido, y no está muerta, enseguida la llamé y hablé con ella, estaba bien"<br>Algunos de los testigos hablan de que no se trata de sólo de visiones del pasado, también del futuro. Carla Smith, 30 años, Los Ángeles, comentó haber hablado con su marido. No sería extraño si no fuese que cuando lo hizo el hombre aparentaba 80 años  
>"Me dijo que era mi marido, y por alguna extraña razón le creí ¡Era él! Me habló de nuestra boda, de nuestro hijo."<br>Pero no todos son encuentros agradables. En Statesville, Carolina del Norte, una mujer murió a causa de las heridas producidas cuando el "visitante" le disparó con un revolver. En Nueva York un hombre murió por el ataque cardiaco que le produjo reencontrarse con su mujer, que según testigos se encontraba en otra habitación.  
>Se han recibido informaciones anónimas indicando que hace unas semanas se produjo un experimento en una base militar secreta y como consecuencia, y según las mismas fuentes, se están mezclando pasado, presente y futuro.<br>Las agencias de seguridad estadounidenses se encuentran en alerta máxima ante la posibilidad de que se pueda producir cualquier tipo de incidente que ponga en peligro la Seguridad Nacional. El FBI con el Coronel Philip Broyles al frente, guarda silencio ante tal acontecimiento. Fuente próximas informan que colabora con un científico, Walter Bishop (ver biografía en página siguiente) que según se comenta se dice está implicado directamente en este asunto, junto a su hijo Peter Bishop y su nuera, la agente especial del FBI, Olivia Dunham, quienes rechazan hacer cualquier tipo de declaración  
>Consultados varios científicos al respecto, aseguran que este suceso es inviable y que de continuar podría producirse el colapso universal. Desde organizaciones no gubernamentales, científicas y sociales, se exige al presidente Obama que informe sobre lo ocurrido y que forme con urgencia un comité de crisis para solucionar este problema<p> 


	11. Capítulo 11

LA BUSQUEDA  
>11<p>

En el laboratorio de Harvard, Peter lee el artículo con evidente enojo  
>- La hemos armado buena, Walter – asegura tirando el periódico a la mesa con desprecio<br>- ¿Y por qué menciona nuestros nombres? – Pregunta Olivia indignada – no podré ejercer mi trabajo de forma correcta con tanta publicidad  
>- Eres mi nuera – Afirma Walter distraído - ¿Por qué no me habéis invitado a la boda?<br>- Porque aún no nos hemos casado… - responde Olivia resignada – ya lo sabes  
>- No hemos tenido tiempo con tanto cruce, pero lo haremos enseguida<br>- Ahora tenemos un problema mayor que ese – dice ella – el colapso universal… ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?  
>- Quizás sí que no fue una buena idea usar al Peter oscuro para la Máquina<br>- ¿Y ahora lo dices? – Pregunta Peter asombrado  
>- No teníamos tiempo de hacer pruebas… desde el Otro Lado estaban a punto de provocar nuestra extinción – se disculpa Walter enfadado<br>- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Exclama un niño tirando del abrigo de Olivia - ¡he ordeñado a Gene!  
>- ¡eso es estupendo hijo! – responde Olivia con una sonrisa - ¿Y te ha gustado?<br>- ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Y ahora tía Astrid me va a llevar a tomar un helado!  
>- ¡Fantástico!<br>- ¡Un abrazo! – Pide el pequeño, Olivia se agacha junto a él y deja que el niño le rodee con sus bracitos - ¡te quiero mami!  
>- Y yo a ti hijo – asegura ella acariciando su pelo, mientras el niño se desvanece en el aire<br>- Increíble – Acierta a decir Walter  
>- Al final te acostumbras – asegura Olivia con resignación<br>- ¿ese es vuestro hijo? ¿El que no tiene ni 3 meses de embarazo?  
>- si… normalmente lo vemos en casa, me parece curioso que también esté por aquí<br>- Es que aunque todo se solucione yo no pienso irme de aquí – asegura Walter orgulloso – me gusta este laboratorio y por lo que veo me visitaréis en alguna ocasión… ¿habéis visto a alguien más?  
>- Aparte de Charlie, a Ella. Con 18 años, más mayor, casada, embarazada, divorciada y llorando desconsolada…. ¿cómo voy a enfrentarme a mi sobrina sabiendo eso?<br>- ¿y tú, Walter? ¿Te has encontrado a alguien?  
>- Si… por el laboratorio se han pasado unos cuantos para saludarme… y el sábado me escapé a nuestra casa del lago Reiden… y allí estaba tu madre… tan hermosa como siempre, cuidando de su jardín<br>- ¿hablaste con ella? – Pregunta Peter curioso  
>- No me atreví… no quise asustarla con mi aspecto actual<br>- E hiciste bien – dice alguien a su lado  
>- ¡Bell! ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¡Y qué joven estás!<br>- Por lo que estoy leyendo, se ha armado un buen lío ¿habéis sido vosotros? – pregunta Bell con el periódico en la mano  
>- Me temo que si – responde Walter apesadumbrado<br>- No me cuentes nada… pasado y presente… eso no es bueno ¿Saben lo que implica? Si se mezclan puede que nunca exista el futuro. Todo se pararía  
>- ¿es eso posible Walter? – Pregunta Olivia asustada<br>- Por desgracia tiene toda la razón  
>- ahora mismo – continua Bell – sabiendo lo que se, puedo cambiar de decisión, por supuesto eso afectaría a vuestro presente, pero otro "yo" pasado, también podría rectificar y todo volvería a cambiar. Nunca avanzaríais. El Universo no sabría a qué atenerse… se volvería loco y como dice este artículo, terminaría por colapsar<br>- Entonces… ¿no hay solución? – vuelve a preguntar Olivia  
>- Parece que tienen visiones del futuro, aún tienen alguna oportunidad, por que pronto sólo existirán pasado y presente. Todo se parará ahí<br>- No puedo creer eso… ¿significa que mi hijo no nacerá?  
>- Lo más probable es que el tiempo se paralice, la tensión entre pasado y presente necesaria para sostener la línea del tiempo se rompa y provoque el caos absoluto<br>- Entonces Belly que crees que… – Walter se interrumpe, William ha desaparecido  
>- Pero eso que ha dicho ¿puede ser posible? Que nuestros "yos" pasados cambien continuamente nuestro presente<br>- U otra cosa peor… imagínate que ahora mismo en tu apartamento se encuentre una "tú" pasada y coincida con la otra Olivia, la del Otro Lado, pues parte de su pasado también permanece aquí, piensa que puede ocurrir que se enfrentan, ponte en el peor de los casos, que Fauxlivia asesine a tu "yo" pasada… en ese momento dejarías de existir, desaparecerías  
>- ¿Y eso podría ocurrir? - pregunta Olivia mirando a Peter que asiente taciturno<br>- Pero por supuesto se trata de una posibilidad, no un hecho. Pero el supuesto del círculo sin fin por el enfrentamiento entre pasado y presente ocurrirá si no lo paramos  
>- También existe la posibilidad de que si tu "yo" pasada llega a conocer lo que le puede ocurrir en su futuro, cambie entonces tu presente, no estarías embarazada, o puede que ni siquiera estuvierais juntos<br>- Creo que en eso estás equivocado Walter, Pase lo que pase, Olivia y yo siempre terminaremos juntos  
>- Los dos tenéis razón, que puedo cambiar todo lo que he sufrido y que de una forma u otra, tú y yo estaremos juntos, pero Charlie no estará<br>- No significa que no vayas a tener hijos en cualquier otro momento  
>- Pero no será este Charlie, al que ya conozco, al que quiero conocer. Así que Walter… ¿Qué podemos hacer?<br>- Tengo una idea… según el mail de la otra Olivia utilizaron el ADN clonado de su hijo ¿Y si hacemos lo mismo con el de Peter?  
>- Pero ¿no lo hemos hecho ya? Y dos veces<br>- Bueno… la primera vez fue interrumpido – asegura Walter mirando a Olivia – y la segunda, podría decirse que no era del todo él.  
>- ¿Crees que funcionará?<br>- Podemos intentarlo… si te saco sangre ahora, en unos días podemos probarlo en la Máquina  
>- Está bien… espero que esta vez tengas razón Walter<p> 


	12. Capítulo 12

LA BUSQUEDA  
>12<p>

Una semana después llegan hasta la base militar acompañados por Broyles  
>- Bien, doctor Bishop, de nuevo estamos aquí, espero que esta vez podamos solucionar este problema<br>- ¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo? – Pregunta Olivia  
>- Hemos tenido noticias de disturbios en algunas zonas debido a la incertidumbre que provoca dichas apariciones, en algún caso, el "encuentro" provocó la muerte de alguno de los implicados. Estamos desbordados<br>- ¿El agente Lee ha descubierto si alguien desapareció cuando Peter cruzó?  
>- Sólo hemos encontrado diez coincidencias. Aún están estudiando los informes médicos para saber cuál de ellos se aproxima más a las condiciones físicas de Peter<br>- Espero que no tuviese familia – asegura Walter – pobre hombre, aunque seguro que esté donde esté será feliz  
>- Ya – responde Broyles asombrado - ¿Entramos ya?<br>- Claro, claro… Peter, será mejor que te quedes fuera – asegura Walter  
>- No… no hace falta<br>- Pero – protesta Olivia - ¿Y si ocurre lo mismo que la última vez? No quiero que la Máquina vuelva a ejercer su influencia sobre ti  
>- Estoy seguro que no pasará. Puedes confiar en que está vez podré superarlo<br>- Está bien… entonces ¡Vamos allá! – exclama Walter nervioso. Entran en el hangar y en silencio observan la imponente figura de la Máquina. De repente comienza a emitir un zumbido, y un pequeño temblor se siente en el lugar  
>- Por lo que se ve no me ha olvidado – asegura Peter<br>- No eres tú…- responde Olivia. Todos la miran confundidos para ver como intenta sostenerse, apoyándose en una mesa.  
>- ¡Olivia! – Grita Peter mientras se abalanza sobre ella, sujetándola entre sus brazos en el mismo momento en que se desmaya<br>- ¡Sácala de aquí, rápido! – Exclama Walter

En el hospital, una enfermera toma la tensión a Olivia, que recostada sobre la cama se siente extremadamente agotada. Peter, a su lado, la mira preocupado, aún está asustado por lo ocurrido  
>- bien, agente Dunham, esto va mejor, ya va recuperando el color.<br>- Gracias – responde ella esbozando una sonrisa  
>- Es increíble, pero ya es su tercer ingreso en este mes… todo un record – afirma la enfermera sonriendo – espero que la próxima vez que nos visite sea para tener a su bebé… o para traernos bombones…<br>- Si – ríe Olivia – gracias de nuevo  
>- Gracias – dice Peter algo más tranquilo al ver como Olivia parece más animada – lo de los bombones está hecho<br>- Dentro de un rato volveré… pero si necesitan algo, no duden en avisar – La enfermera se marcha entonces, dejando sola a la pareja, pero por poco tiempo, Walter entra en la habitación con gesto preocupado  
>- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta el científico - ¿cómo te encuentras?<br>- Como si me hubieran pasado por una batidora gigante – asegura Olivia  
>- Lo siento, nunca supiese que eso podría ocurrir… ¿y el bebé?<br>- Según nos han dicho, está bien, todo parece normal – asegura Peter mientras toma la mano de Olivia y la besa  
>- ¿y qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué la Máquina ha reaccionado ante Olivia?<br>- supongo que al activarla con el otro Peter, ha dado por hecho que ya no es un sujeto disponible, por tanto el ADN de tu hijo y que es similar es la que lo ha conseguido  
>- Pero… ¿cómo ha podido detectarlo? Si apenas tiene 3 meses de embarazo<br>- El dispositivo es muy sensible y seguramente el Cortexiphan ha aumentado esa percepción… Olivia, tu bebé es quien nos salvará en esta ocasión  
>- Ni hablar, no utilizaré a mi hijo ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Walter? – Responde indignada Olivia<br>- No… no es eso… como el Charlie del Otro Lado, del lado bueno quiero decir. Ese niño no fue utilizado en la Máquina, sino su sangre clonada, lo que íbamos a hacer con la de Peter  
>- Bien… ¿y podemos esperar 6 meses a que nazca? No creo que la situación en las que nos encontremos dure tanto tiempo<br>- Si, ese es el problema, aunque podría hacer pruebas de ADN, estudiarlo y averiguar la cadena, pero no me atrevo, la Máquina te ha dejado en un estado muy delicado, tendríamos que esperar un tiempo prudencial para empezar  
>- Pero no aquí… quiero volver a casa cuanto antes – responde Olivia<br>- Cariño, sabes que el médico ha dicho que tendrías que estar en observación unos días más  
>- Quiero ver si Charlie sigue por allí… comprobar que nada ha cambiado<br>- Un momento… ¡Charlie! ¡Por supuesto!  
>- ¿Qué te pasa Walter?<br>- Has podido tocarle ¿verdad?  
>- Si… me acarició con sus manitas… y me besó – responde Olivia suspirando<br>- Es que sería fantástico… si pudiésemos hacerlo  
>- Pero… ¿a qué te refieres?<br>- ¿Y si consiguiéramos la sangre de ese Charlie?  
>- ¿dices que esperemos a que mi hijo del futuro se presente en casa y le saquemos sangre? – Pregunta Peter asombrado<br>- Después de pedírselo con educación, claro está  
>- ¿y tú crees que eso funcionará? – Vuelve a preguntar Peter desconfiado<br>- No perdemos nada… Olivia tiene razón, será mejor que volvamos a casa y esperemos a que aparezca  
>- Por lo que veo estáis decididos – responde Peter – iré a organizarlo todo para que te den el alta. Espero que tengas razón Walter y que Olivia no se arriesgue por una idea loca<br>- Estoy seguro que saldrá bien – asegura el científico entusiasmado – nuestro Charlie va a salvar el mundo antes de nacer  
>-<p> 


	13. Capítulo 13

LA BUSQUEDA  
>13<br>Tras marcharse del hospital en contra de la opinión de su médico, Peter y Olivia llegan a la casa de los Bishop. La agente aún no se ha recuperado de los efectos de la Máquina y necesita ayuda de Peter para moverse  
>- Me siento tan inútil – asegura ella mientras el joven la ayuda a bajar del coche<br>- Pues no lo hagas y deja que te cuide, no es un problema para mí, no te preocupes, es lo único que quiero hacer… ¿preparada?  
>- Tendrás que tener paciencia… ¿había antes tantas escaleras? – Pregunta Olivia agotada antes de comenzar a andar<br>- No – sonríe Peter – son las mismas… Tranquila, esto lo soluciono enseguida… - dice mientras la sube en brazos y la lleva hasta la puerta ante la sorpresa inicial de Olivia que ríe divertida.  
>- No hacía falta que lo hicieras – dice Olivia acariciando la barbilla de Peter<br>- Lo haría mil veces sólo por verte reír  
>La puerta se abre y Walter sale sorprendido<br>- Esta vez sí que os habéis casado ¿verdad?  
>- Acabamos de salir del hospital Walter, pero te aseguro que en cuanto Olivia se encuentre mejor, será lo primero que hagamos. Y no te preocupes, te enterarás, serás uno de los testigos<br>- Será mejor que me dejes ya en el suelo – comenta Olivia  
>- Ni hablar, te llevaré hasta un lugar cómodo – dice Peter mientras se dirige al salón y deposita a la mujer con cuidado en el sofá<br>- No te merezco, de verdad – asegura ella tomándole la mano  
>- Al contrario, soy yo quien debería estarte agradecido. Me lo has dado todo<br>- Sois tremendos – afirma el científico sonriendo  
>- ¿has hecho lo que acordamos Walter? – Pregunta Peter<br>- Si… si, todo resuelto. Excepto ciertas prendas que no me he atrevido a tocar por respeto a Olivia  
>- Tranquilo, ya me encargaré yo de eso – afirma Peter sentándose al lado de Olivia<br>- ¿De que estáis hablando? – pregunta la agente intrigada  
>- Walter nos deja su habitación para que no tengas que subir y bajar escaleras<br>- He traslado mis cosas a la habitación libre que hay arriba… he bajado tu ropa, por supuesto he cambiado las sabanas, todo está limpio…  
>- De verdad, no hacía falta que os molestaseis tanto, pronto me recuperaré y…<br>- Tú lo has dado todo por nosotros y eso no se puede pagar con nada – responde Peter abrazándola  
>- Además, eres parte de la familia ¿Cómo no vamos a hacerlo? – Asegura Walter<br>- Por cierto… ¿Y Charlie? ¿Ha vuelto a aparecer? – Pregunta Olivia  
>- No – contesta Walter pensativo<br>- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Piensas que es tarde ya?  
>- Que tu hijo vuelva o no a aparecer no es síntoma de que todo esté llegando a su fin, pero sería bueno que se presentase para tener su sangre cuanto antes<br>- Estoy segura que le volveremos a ver – asegura Olivia mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Peter  
>- Sería mejor que te lleve a la cama, tienes que descansar – asegura Peter<br>- No… ahora estoy bien – afirma ella mientras cierra los ojos – espera un momento – termina diciendo para dormirse inmediatamente  
>- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - pregunta Walter preocupado<br>- ¿Sobre qué?  
>- Olivia… no puede dormir ahí. Estará incomoda<br>- Tranquilo… en un rato la llevaré a la cama – dice Peter mientras acaricia el pelo de la mujer – ahora que duerma un rato  
>- ¿y tú?<br>- Bueno, no puedo moverme sin despertarla, así que me quedaré aquí mientras tanto  
>- ¿Y si Charlie aparece?<br>- Pues entonces sí que tendré que molestarla… no te preocupes, estaré alerta  
>Una hora después, Olivia despierta, se da cuenta que ha estado durmiendo abrazada a Peter que también se ha quedado traspuesto. Va a despertarle, pero de repente escucha un ruido. Se levanta despacio y se dirige hacia la cocina, apoyándose en todo lo que le pueda sostener. Sorprendida, se encuentra a sí misma y parece desorientada, cuando ve a Olivia saca su arma rápidamente<br>- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunta la visitante  
>- Tranquila…. No te asustes, pero soy "tú" del futuro<br>- ¿cómo puede ser? ¿Y Walter? Estaba hablando con él hace un momento  
>- Ha ocurrido algo, en mi presente, y se están mezclando los tiempos<br>- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir eso? – Pregunta asustada la Olivia del pasado  
>- Walter me ha advertido de que si te lo cuento puedo cambiar mi presente… tu futuro<br>- Pero si es por un bien mayor, quizás sea lo mejor  
>- Lo se… pero supongo que esto si te lo puedo contar… estoy embarazada… y Peter es el padre<br>- ¡Peter! Pero… si se ha marchado al Otro Lado…- Asegura sorprendida mientras guarda el arma  
>- Oh, estabas hablando con Walter sobre como cruzar al Otro Lado para buscarle – responde Olivia, aún recuerda todo lo que pasó después, como la atraparon y la hicieron creer que era la Otra, como casi la mataron y todo aquel sufrimiento cuando pensaba en cómo se lo había quitado todo. Desearía contárselo todo, pero teme perder a su hijo<br>-


	14. Capítulo 14

LA BUSQUEDA  
>14<p>

- Si… queremos ir a buscar a Peter ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – Pregunta la otra Olivia – supongo que saldrá bien si estamos… estáis juntos  
>- Sólo puedo decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, vigila tus espaldas<br>- Siempre lo hago, ya lo sabes… ¿Puedo hacer algo con vuestro problema actual?  
>- Aún queda mucho para que llegues a esto<br>- Si no quieres contarme nada, dame alguna pista para que cuando ocurra pueda actuar en consecuencia  
>- ¿Y qué podría decirte? No uséis al otro, utiliza la sangre de Peter<br>- ¿La sangre de…? No entiendo ¿para qué?  
>- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, no te preocupes – asegura Olivia sonriendo mientras su "yo" pasado desaparece<br>- ¿Olivia? – Pregunta Peter entrando en la cocina - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Con quién hablabas?  
>- Conmigo misma – responde ella frunciendo los labios<br>- Quieres decir que… ¿has estado aquí?  
>- Si – contesta Olivia pensativa – estaba tratando con Walter cómo hacer para ir a buscarte<br>- ¿Le has hablado de lo que te pasó?  
>- No… ya sabes que no quiero que cambie nada de lo que tenemos ahora. No quiero arriesgarme a perderlo<br>- Sabes que no pasará eso – responde Peter mientras la abraza – tenías que haberlo hecho… No quiero pensar en que lo que te ocurrió va a volver a pasar  
>- Puede que me haya equivocado, que si le hubiese contado la verdad, ahora sería otra persona, quizás sin esos miedos que nos han detenido, que lo más seguro es que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos mucho antes, pero… también hubiera perdido esos momentos en los que me abrazas, que te preocupas por mí, que me llevas en brazos para que no me canse – declara Olivia para besarle inmediatamente. De repente se separa, mira a Peter sorprendida que la mira asustada<br>- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?  
>- No… al contrario, me siento mucho mejor… ya no siento ese cansancio extremo<br>- Curioso… ¿le has contado algo a ella de lo que ocurre?  
>- No… bueno, le he dado alguna pista, pero no es por eso… ha sido al besarte, es como si me hubieras transmitido energía<br>- Ah, bueno… entonces tengo un remedio para eso – contesta Peter con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Te llevo hasta el dormitorio?  
>- Creo que ya no hace falta, me encuentro mucho mejor<br>- lástima – responde él mientras vuelve a besarla  
>- Oh, vaya… creo que he venido en mal momento – interrumpe alguien tras ellos. Peter suspira resignado<br>- No nos van a dejar en paz – le susurra al oído a Olivia  
>- Será mejor que mires… creo que es…<br>- Charlie, si – responde un chico de más o menos unos 20 años – lo siento, no creí que estuvierais…  
>- tranquilo – dice Peter – no creo que puedas controlarlo<br>- Te equivocas… yo si – responde Charlie - ¿Qué tal papá? – saluda abrazando a Peter, que se asusta al principio pero enseguida lo acepta y le abraza también, ahora entiende por qué Olivia no quería cambiar su presente  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú puedes…?<br>- Si, trasladarme en el espacio- tiempo… Estás preciosa mamá, deja que te de un beso bien grande – Dice mientras se acerca a Olivia y la abraza para besarla después  
>- Lo siento… hijo, supongo que el Cortexiphan sí que te afectó más de lo que pensábamos<br>- No importa, es algo que forma parte de mí. Dejadme que os mire de nuevo, es increíble, se os ve tan jóvenes ¡Cómo os echo de menos!  
>- ¿Es que hemos…?<br>- No, no es eso… vivís en la casa de la playa… a pesar de mi habilidad, os veo muy poco, mi trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado  
>- Pero… ¿cuántos años tienes? – pregunta Olivia mientras se sienta en un taburete, a pesar de su repentina mejora sigue cansada<br>- 21…. Si, el agente especial de la División Fringe Charles Bishop a su servicio – afirma mientras hace una reverencia  
>- ¿Y cómo es que vienes a visitarnos? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en particular?<p> 


	15. Capítulo 15

LA BUSQUEDA  
>15<p>

- El abuelo escribió una carta explicando lo que está pasando y hoy la he encontrado, espero no llegar tarde  
>- Supongo que no será así, cuando estás aquí – afirma Olivia sonriendo, no puede dejar de mirar al chico, le parece increíble que sea su hijo, el mismo al que han estado viendo por casa, el que aún no ha nacido, siente una extraña felicidad y abraza a Peter emocionada<br>- ¿Ocurre algo? Estoy oyendo mucho jaleo – Pregunta Walter entrando en la cocina – Oh, tenemos visita… ¿Quién eres?  
>- ¡Abuelo! – exclama el chico mientras se abalanza sobre Walter y le abraza fuertemente. El científico sonríe nervioso y hace un gesto interrogando a Peter.<br>- Es Charlie, tu nieto – responde Peter sonriendo – parece ser que le has escrito una carta  
>- ¿Ah sí? Pero… pero…eso ha sido hace unos minutos. Estaba escribiendo algunos pensamientos sobre lo que nos estaba pasando y como debíamos proceder… esto me parece increíble… que estés aquí por eso<br>- No la he encontrado hasta hoy, lo siento… por lo que he leído parece que necesitáis mi ADN  
>- ¡sí! – Exclama Walter entusiasmado – voy a buscar mi kit de extracción de sangre<br>- No hace falta – asegura el joven  
>- Si estas insinuando que vas a utilizar la Máquina, te digo desde ya que no lo voy a consentir – afirma Olivia<br>- No… - sonríe Charlie. Olivia se vuelve a emocionar, le recuerda de una forma increíble a Peter – tranquila mamá, ya lo traigo preparado – dice mientras saca dos tubos de su chaqueta – Aquí tienes abuelo, no tienes que hacer nada. El dispositivo funcionará con esto mismo – Asegura Charlie entregándole los viales. Walter los acepta mientras los mira curioso  
>- ¿Acaso ya los has probado con la Máquina?<br>- No te preocupes por eso, es seguro  
>- llamaré a Broyles para que lo prepare todo – dice Walter entusiasmado – te escribiré alguna nota contándote lo que ocurra, por que supongo que te marcharás<br>- Si, es una lástima, me gustaría quedarme con vosotros algún tiempo más pero mi límite es 1 hora  
>- No te pasará nada ¿verdad? – Pregunta Olivia preocupada<br>- Tranquila, todo está controlado – asegura acercándose a ella y abrazándola de nuevo- te quiero mucho… nunca lo olvides – vuelve a decir para darle un gran beso en la mejilla – Adiós mamá… papá – se despide de Peter con un abrazo – recuerda que no me gusta el piano… ¡hey abuelo! ¡Me ha gustado volver a verte! ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta dentro de 6 meses! – exclama a la vez que desaparece. Todos se quedan en silencio, no saben que decir hasta que Walter rompe el hielo  
>- ¿tenéis la sensación de que me ha tratado como si estuviera muerto?<br>- Será mejor que no lo pienses mucho, Walter – responde Peter dando un beso a Olivia en la cabeza – ¿Por qué no llamas a Broyles?  
>- Antes de eso, voy a analizar una muestra, quiero comprobar algo<br>- ¿Qué quieres demostrar? ¿Qué no es nuestro hijo?  
>- Prefiero asegurarme… ¿y si no es Charlie? ¿Y si se trata de un enemigo del futuro? ¿Un cambiaformas último modelo?<br>- Yo estoy segura de que se trata de mi hijo  
>- Ya… lo entiendo Olivia, pero es mejor cerciorarse. Voy a llamar a Astrid para que vaya al laboratorio y lo prepare todo – dice para marcharse de la cocina<br>- ¿Estás bien Olivia?  
>- Si – dice en un susurro<br>- Walter sólo quiere hacerlo bien  
>- Lo sé, pero no me va a quitar de la cabeza que se trataba de Charlie, lo veía en sus ojos, era tu mirada Peter, ¿Es que no lo has visto?<br>- Lo cierto es que me recordaba a ti. Sí, yo también pienso que era él – asegura posando su mano sobre el vientre de Olivia – Por lo visto lo hemos hecho bien  
>- De acuerdo – Asegura Walter entrando de nuevo en la cocina – Astrid va de camino… Peter ¿puedes llevarme al laboratorio?<br>- Si… claro. ¿Olivia?  
>- Tranquilo… ya me encuentro mucho mejor<br>- Estaré de vuelta enseguida. No dudes en llamarme para cualquier cosa  
>- No te preocupes, me iré a dormir… lo cierto es lo necesito<p>

A pesar de la oscuridad puede ver su figura, vigilándola, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sabe que no va a hacer nada en su contra, pero que esté ahí le provoca cierta aprensión. Su presencia no significa la proximidad de una inminente desgracia. La última vez simplemente le advirtió. No quiere pensar que en esta ocasión sea para ser testigo de algo. Decide levantarse y preguntarle  
>Se incorpora despacio, a pesar de la mejora que ha sentido hace un rato, aún siente como si le faltaran las fuerzas, de todas formas conserva las necesarias para poder defenderse si llega el caso<br>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunta Olivia  
>- Vengo a por él – responde el Observador sin mirarla<br>- ¿A quién? ¿A mi hijo? No… no puedes hacer eso  
>- Es uno de los nuestros, tiene que estar con su gente<br>- Eso es imposible… no, mi hijo es humano  
>- Estás equivocada – responde el Observador dirigiendo su gélida mirada hacia Olivia, que se estremece<br>- No puedes hacerlo… aún está dentro de mí  
>- Eso no es problema – asegura el Observador enseñándole sus manos, en ellas sujeta un feto sanguinolento que ni siquiera llena sus palmas. Olivia lo mira angustiada, aún puede ver como se mueve. Baja la mirada hacia su tripa y aterrada comprueba el gran agujero que atraviesa su abdomen<br>-


	16. Capítulo 16

LA BUSQUEDA  
>16<p>

Olivia Se incorpora con brusquedad, rápidamente toca su tripa buscando alguna herida, comprueba que todo está bien. Aún tiene en la cabeza esas terribles imágenes de su pesadilla y no puede parar de temblar. Mira hacía su derecha, Peter duerme a su lado. No sabe cuándo ha llegado y aún nerviosa le despierta  
>- Peter… Peter… por favor<br>- ¿Qué… qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta adormilado  
>- ¿Dónde está Walter?<br>- Le dejé en el laboratorio – afirma mientras se incorpora – pero… ¿qué pasa?  
>- ¿Tiene allí el ecógrafo?<br>- Supongo, pero… ¿Te sientes mal?  
>- No, no estoy segura… levántate… vamos… llévame hasta Harvard<br>En el laboratorio, Walter observa la pantalla del monitor donde se ven las imágenes de la ecografía que le está haciendo a Olivia  
>- Por lo que veo sigue ahí, mira su corazón como late. No tienes que preocuparte hija – asegura el científico<br>- Te lo dije, sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, nada más – dice Peter  
>- ¿Y por qué ese sueño tan horrible? No… creo que se trataba de un aviso<br>- ¿Cómo puedes creer que los Observadores quieran llevarse a nuestro hijo?  
>- Dijiste que pueden desplazarse en el espacio-tiempo. Charlie puede hacerlo y no sabemos que más.<br>- Estás muy sensible por tu embarazo, con el añadido de lo que te hizo la Máquina, tu cerebro lo ha mezclado todo. No, no creo que se trate de una premonición  
>- Por cierto ¿crees que mi hijo puede viajar en estos momentos?<br>- ¿Te refieres a hacer viajes espacio- temporales?  
>- Si… temo que lo haga involuntariamente, que se vaya… y que muera<br>- Bueno, estás en tu primer trimestre de embarazo, sus ondas cerebrales están por comenzar… no, creo que no  
>- ¿y más adelante?<br>- Olivia, no pienses en eso, nunca va a ocurrir – asegura Peter intentando tranquilizar a la mujer  
>- Nunca probamos con sujetos tan jóvenes, por decirlo de alguna forma. Supongo que mientras no experimente un miedo extremo, por ejemplo, no se active, así que… Olivia, lo mejor es que te tranquilices, porque lo que tú sientes se lo transmites a él.<br>- Ya lo has oído cariño… vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma – asegura Peter  
>- Lo intentaré… ¿y ya has analizado el ADN de Charlie?<br>- Si, y tengo buenas noticias, en efecto se trata de vuestro hijo… coincide la cadena de ADN  
>En ese momento llega Broyles que se sorprende al ver a la pareja allí<br>- Bien, Doctor Bishop ¿preparado? Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Van a venir con nosotros?  
>- No, no… Olivia ha tenido una pesadilla – dice Walter – Así que Peter, llévatela a casa y que duerma un rato, necesitas descansar, hija… y Broyles, sugiero unas vacaciones para la agente Dunham… 1 año como mínimo<br>- Walter, no creo que… - comienza a decir Olivia, pero Broyles la interrumpe  
>- Me parece bien… lo cierto es que se lo merece. Ha pasado por mucho durante este último mes<br>- Pero señor – protesta ella  
>- No se preocupe agente Dunham, desde que utilizamos la Máquina la última vez, los ataques desde el Otro Lado cesaron, y si tenemos suerte en esta ocasión, nuestro actual problema acabará… tranquila, el agente Lee la sustituirá hasta que se reincorpore<br>- Ya podemos irnos agente Broyles… os llamaré cuando terminemos – se despide Walter para salir del laboratorio seguidamente, Broyles hace un gesto de despedida y le sigue dejando a Peter y Olivia solos  
>- ¿y qué voy a hacer hasta entonces? – Pregunta Olivia desconfiada<br>- Pues vivir tranquila y cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo. Tengo una gran idea, iremos a vivir a nuestra casa del lago Reiden, allí podrás olvidarte de todo  
>- Pero yo no quiero desconectarme completamente<br>- Es que se trata de eso, que no tengas preocupación alguna. Tranquila, no te aburrirás, yo estaré contigo – asegura mientras la abraza  
>- Está bien… me has convencido, la verdad es que tú y yo solos… suena bien<br>- En cuanto Walter nos informe de los resultados de la prueba, lo prepararemos todo para marcharnos. Ahora lo mejor es que volvamos a casa y durmamos un rato, se te ve cansada.  
>- Voy a echar de menos el laboratorio<br>- En un año volverás, no te preocupes. Además Charlie tiene que venir a ordeñar a Gene, ya lo sabes – dice sonriendo mientras abraza a Olivia


	17. Capítulo 17

LA BUSQUEDA  
>17<p>

Un taxi se detiene de un frenazo en la puerta del Boston General Hospital. De su interior sale Walter, parece nervioso y se da un golpe contra la puerta del coche, el taxista se apresura a bajar para ver si le ha ocurrido algo  
>- Tranquilo… estoy bien… además estamos en un hospital<br>- Tenga cuidado amigo… no creo que sus chicos quieran más problemas… ya tienen bastante con lo suyo  
>- Si… si… muchas gracias por haberme traído tan rápido<br>- Para eso estamos – sonríe el taxista  
>- Será mejor que me vaya… si… espero no llegar tarde…¡adiós! – se despide mientras sale corriendo. Llega hasta la puerta del hospital, desesperado comprueba que no se abre, no sabe qué hacer. Dentro ve gente y comienza a dar gritos para que le abran<br>- ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito entrar! ¡Hola! ¡Ahí dentro! ¿Me oyen?  
>- Estamos en un hospital, tiene que guardar silencio – Asegura un guardia de seguridad asomando desde su derecha<br>- Quiero entrar, mis hijos están dentro  
>- Pues hágalo, pero por aquí, por la entrada. Eso que golpea es una ventana<br>- Oh… lo siento – se disculpa avergonzado mientras pasa por el lado del vigilante. En el interior se siente aún más perdido, no sabe hacia dónde ir  
>- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? – Le pregunta el vigilante<br>- Tengo que ir a la 4ª planta y no se…  
>- Ya… ahora lo entiendo todo – responde el hombre – no se preocupe. Le acompañaré hasta allí<br>- Gracias, gracias  
>Ya en la planta indicada, el vigilante se acerca al mostrador de enfermeras, Walter le sigue con rapidez<br>- Este hombre pregunta por su hija  
>- Olivia Dunham… o quizás Olivia Bishop, no sé si habrá cambiado el apellido<br>- Tranquilo caballero – responde la enfermera – Olivia Duhnam-Bishop, habitación 408, por ese pasillo a la derecha  
>- ¿Y cómo está? – Pregunta Walter preocupado<br>- Supongo que bien – responde la mujer - ¿Por qué no va y lo comprueba por usted mismo?  
>- si… si, tiene toda la razón… ahora mismo – Walter se dirige entonces hacia la habitación. La puerta está entreabierta, inspira profundamente y entra despacio, sólo puede ver a Peter que está de pie mirando hacia la cama, parece serio, pero enseguida cambia el gesto al verle, sonríe abiertamente y corre para abrazarle<br>- ¡Walter! ¡Por fin has llegado!  
>- si… si… ¿dónde está?<br>- Aquí Walter – dice Olivia desde la cama, Walter se acerca a ella sonriendo al ver el pequeño bulto que tiene entre sus brazos  
>- Oh, mira quien está aquí – Dice Walter inclinándose sobre Olivia y dándole un beso en la frente – mira que cosita más pequeña – afirma emocionado mientras le descubre la cara al bebé que duerme plácidamente<br>- Es precioso ¿verdad? – Le pregunta ella sonriendo  
>- Es una maravilla – susurra embobado Walter - ¿Y tú como te encuentras, hija?<br>- Bien, bien… cansada, pero ahora que le tengo aquí, ya no me importa nada – asegura Olivia mientras besa la cabeza de su hijo - ¿Quieres llevarlo en brazos, Walter?  
>- Oh, no lo sé… puede caerse y no…<br>- Tranquilo, confío en ti – sonríe Olivia mientras le entrega el bebé a Walter  
>- Es increíble, un milagro – afirma el científico asombrado sosteniendo al bebé<br>- Un abuelo en toda regla – asegura Peter sentándose al lado de Olivia y abrazándola  
>- Abuelo – repite Walter – soy abuelo – dice orgulloso<br>- Si… será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea…  
>- ¿Y bien? ¿Me contareis ahora lo que pasa en el mundo? – pregunta Olivia<br>- Mira, cariño… no creo que esta sea el mejor momento  
>- he estado aguantando durante estos meses, no he investigado en el periódico, ni en Internet, ni siquiera me he preocupado de los informativos y creo que ya es hora<br>- Pero acabas de dar a luz – responde Walter devolviéndole el bebé  
>- No te preocupes, no voy a salir corriendo, respetaré mi baja por maternidad, pero este tiempo en el que hemos estado prácticamente aislados le he estado dando vueltas a algo<br>- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunta Walter  
>- Hay una cosa que me inquieta – asegura Olivia – Charlie, el del futuro, dijo que era agente especial de la División Fringe… pero si solucionamos el problema de la mezcla de tiempos cuando volvisteis a utilizar la Máquina con su sangre, eso ya no tendría razón de ser ¿cierto?<br>- Bueno… - titubea Walter  
>- ¿Es que ocurre algo? ¿Seguimos con los mismos problemas?<br>- No… esos no – dice Walter mirando preocupado a Peter que le hace un gesto de resignación  
>- ¿Es desde el Otro Lado entonces?<br>- No es tan grave como parece  
>- Por eso, lo mejor es que no te preocupes y que te recuperes – insiste Peter<br>- No… y menos ahora que me estáis diciendo que aún siguen los problemas ¿no habrá empezado a degradarse nuestro universo?  
>- En absoluto… todo eso está bien<br>- Pues si no quieres que me preocupe más de lo que estoy, me contarás lo que pasa  
>- Bueno, el universo ha sufrido tantos ataques, tantas intrusiones que ahora se está defendiendo, sobre todo de ciertos elementos que no pertenecen a este mundo<br>- ¿qué significa eso? – Pregunta Olivia preocupada  
>- Reacciones químicas imprevisibles, visiones del pasado que quedaron atrapadas al activar la Máquina la última vez… pero todo está bajo control. No tienes que preocuparte, tu hijo no corre peligro alguno, el mundo es seguro para él<br>- Espero que tengas razón Walter  
>- Ya lo viste, será un gran chico, así que deja de pensar en eso… tenemos 6 meses aún de excedencia, así que volveremos al lago Reiden y continuemos con nuestra vida ¿Te parece bien? – Declara Peter<br>- Si… creo que ahora alguien me necesita más – contesta Olivia mirando a su hijo. Peter la besa en la frente, ella sonríe y piensa que en estos momentos nada podrá nublar la felicidad que siente al tener a su bebé en los brazos y a Peter a su lado, no puede imaginar su vida sin ellos. Hará caso a Peter y disfrutará de su familia durante ese tiempo, pero luego volverá al trabajo para poder conseguir un mundo mejor y que Charlie pueda disfrutarlo sin problema alguno, intentará evitar que su hijo tenga que luchar por ello.  
>FIN<p> 


End file.
